Nothing Better Than Revenge
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: Steven Meeks won't let anything stand in his way on the path to Charlie. Even if it means destroying a woman's livelihood.


**Author's Note:** This started out as what, I thought, was going to be an adorable yet angst ridden Cheeks fic. It has since decided that it doesn't want to be anything close to the original story I kind of had planned out. Instead, you get angsty Meeks, horny Charlie, and evil Meeks. It just sort of happened...

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

There's something in the way his head tilts to the side as he tries to concentrate and process what the teacher says that causes Steven to focus more on him than on the class. It doesn't matter though, since Steven is smart enough to zone off and stare at Charlie while still maintaining a four-point-oh average. For once it doesn't shock Steven that Charlie is actually paying attention in history. What shocks him is that Welton Prep actually allowed a female—a young, attractive female—to teach at all. Nolan is so set in his ways that Steven can't really comprehend how Ms. Schuster even got hired, but in all honesty he could care less about how Ms. Schuster became a teacher and more on how he wanted her to soon be fired.

Ms. Schuster asks a question and Charlie's hand shoots uncharacteristically high into the air, bouncing in his seat as he waits for her to pick him, pretty please. She smiles kindly in Charlie's direction before pointing at Hopkins, who had been drooling into the pages of his lazily plopped open textbook, and sweetly demands an answer. Charlie's heartbroken, but that doesn't mean his attention has left the chest of their teacher as she leans down to pick up a pencil that Todd, of all people, intentionally dropped on the floor. Charlie's cheeks burn with jealousy, and Todd's cheeks burn with nervousness. He delicately takes the pencil from Ms. Schuster's fingers and mumbles a thank you. Steven can hear a book slamming shut behind him and he knows that he'll have an ally in Neil when it comes to plotting Ms. Schuster's demise.

_Charlie has his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat, his shoulders tight as he tries to hide his neck from the harsh winter cold. The snow falls lightly around them as they silently make their way through what is soon becoming a winter wonderland. Steven is content with the quiet between them, but apparently Charlie isn't, and he breaks the silence._

"_I fucked her."_

_Steven stops dead, staring unblinkingly over at Charlie. "Excuse me?"_

_Charlie licks his lips and nervously smiles. "I…I had sex with her."_

_Steven's nostrils flare. "Who?" he demands, already knowing._

_A small chuckle escapes Charlie's mouth as he whistles a note. "Amy."_

_Steven cringes. "You shouldn't even be able to call her that, Charlie," he warns, his eyes now narrowed._

_Charlie shrugs. "I don't see why not. We already had—"_

"_I know but you shouldn't have!" Steven bursts, stomping his foot childishly._

_Charlie's taken aback at how angered Steven is. "You know, I knew you'd react like this…" he mutters, his eyes hard._

_Steven scoffs. "React how? You slept with a teacher!"_

"_You're jealous that I'm not a virgin anymore. I knew you would be; you've always been jealous when I've had girls before."_

_Steven shakes his head at how oblivious Charlie is. "I wouldn't have sex with Ms. Schuster if she were the last woman on earth. And she should be responsible enough to know not to sleep with a _seventeen_ year old student of hers!"_

_Charlie's hands form into fists and he huffs out a puff of fog thanks to the below zero temperatures. "You're just a bitter little ginger kid that has no chance of getting laid, Meeks. That's why you're so upset. I wouldn't be surprised if you've been jerking it and thinking of Ms. Schuster since the day she showed up."_

_Steven lets out a barking laugh. "Trust me, she's not my type."_

_Charlie raises an eyebrow. "She's a woman at Welton, Meeks. She's everyone's type."_

_Steven furrows his brows. "She's not my type. She's not Neil's type. To be honest I don't think Pitts likes her very much."_

"_Knox likes her!" Charlie defends._

"_And he'll like something else with breasts next week!" Steven yells, throwing his arms in the air._

_Charlie growls. "I should never have told you. I finally get laid, which we all knew was going to happen soon because, let's face it, I'm Charlie Dalton, and you go nuts. Typical Meeks; anything but sex flies with you."_

_Steven just looks at Charlie, wondering what it is that he sees in the boy—not yet a man, not even close—before him. "You're right. You shouldn't have told me." He turns around, heading back toward the warmth of the school and leaving Charlie out in the snow. He feels about as cold as the icicles hanging from the ledge above him, although a fire is burning inside his chest and it shows no sign of being stifled._

_Charlie stares after him, fists still tightly clenched. "I'm going to do it again! I'm going to love every fucking second!" he shouts, just to spite the infuriating freckled boy._

Steven has no qualms about the next day as he ascends the stairs to Nolan's office. He feels nothing as he knocks on the door, and all through his testimony there is nothing but a numbness deep within him. It isn't until he sees Ms. Schuster escorted to a cab, her trunks and bags packed, that a wave of satisfaction floods over him. He watches from an upstairs window, a small grin forming on his lips.

Charlie will get over her.

And Steven will be there to help.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I never intended to make Meeks such a...vengeful...boy, but that's what happened. Oops...And to be honest, I don't really know what this fic is...kind of crackish I suppose...


End file.
